Not Anymore
by CaffrinLuvsTMGC
Summary: Mametchi commits suicide, and his friends are left to suffer. Sadfic, takes place after episode 163.


NOTE: This takes place after Tamagotchi: Episode 163. Kinda.  
No crying until the end, OK?  
-

Mametchi sobbed quietly as he went over to The Old Suicide Tree, a tree with a noose tied to it. Nobody's used it in years; after all, this WAS Dream Town. As the name implied, Dream Town was the one place where dreams come true.

Or at least, so Mametchi thought...

He grabbed the nearby chair and proceeded to slide the noose over his head. His life began to flash before his eyes, dating all the way back to his birth in 1996. A tear ran down his cheek and was about to put his foot down toward the ground.  
After failing his mentor Ikaritchi, all his friends, AND himself, He decided it was best to hang himself.  
He felt as it was the right thing to do...right?

Suddenly, he heard the classic squeak that came from one of his friends from Dream School.  
Mametchi turned his head over to the sound as a familiar face ran up to him.

It was Spaceytchi.  
"Dude, are you nuts?! You can't just kill yourself here in Dream Town!"  
Mametchi shook his head slowly. "I know. But not everyone's dreams can come true, you know."  
"B-but, Mametchi..." Spaceytchi sighed and looked down at the ground.

After a long silence, Spaceytchi spoke again.  
"Alright then."  
Mametchi looked at him with confusion and shock. Spaceytchi looked up and continued.  
"If you wanna kill yourself, then go on ahead. I don't care. I'm not you." Spaceytchi sighed again and walked away.

Then he came back, to make one last statement to him.  
"But remember this," A small teardrop rolled Spaceytchi's face. "I cared. I housed you in your time of need, but you didn't care."  
This time, he sobbed.

"You...you should've cared."

Mametchi looked over at Spaceytchi, but then he looked away.  
"I-I'm sorry, but...you just can't change the past. It already happened. No stopping it. Game over."  
Spaceytchi looked down at his feet. "...Fine then. Go on ahead; kill yourself. It's not my business anymore."  
Mametchi sobbed once, then twice. He looked away "OK...goodbye, Spaceytchi."

Mametchi kicked the chair over and let out a small gag as he lost his breath...and his eyes closed shut, never to open again.

And...silence.  
Spaceytchi just wept silently as he slowly walked away.  
He looked back at the corpse of his old friend. The sight of him just made him cry more.

The next day, Dream School was no longer happy.  
Memetchi walked up to a depressed Spaceytchi. Her smile faded into a blank expression and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hey, Spaceytchi...have you seen Mametchi anywhere?"  
Spaceytchi looked up at Memetchi. "Do you REALLY wanna know?"  
Memetchi sat down next to him. "Of course! Mametchi's my best friend! And besides," She pointed over to the nearby Himespetchi. "I bet Himespetchi over there would freak out and ask the same question over and over again."  
The room went quiet all of a sudden. "So, where is he?"  
Spaceytchi sighed.

"Mametchi's dead."

Everyone in the room gasped. Even the teacher, who just walked in, looked up at the young anglerfish.  
Spaceytchi continued, "He committed suicide just last night. He said that not everyone's dreams can come true; and I couldn't really do anything about it. He just...accepted it."  
Another tear rolled down Spaceytchi's cheek.

Himespetchi started to sob uncontrollably."No...no, that can't be true!"  
Yumemitchi walked up to her for a comfort hug. "Don't worry; you'll find someone new..."  
But Himespetchi smacked her away. "Don't touch me! There's nogotchi like Mametchi; he's the only one for me..."  
Spaceytchi went over to his old childhood girlfriend. "Look, Himespetchi-"  
She pushed him away and ran off. 'I'll...never love another,' she thought.

She ran all the way back to her spaceship-style house; but she hesitated going back inside.  
She was considering taking her house and flying all the way back to Galaxonia, her home planet where Spaceytchi also used to live.  
As she was fighting back tears, she considered something else.

"Running away like that isn't going to solve anything," she told herself, "And i'm certainly not going back to Spaceytchi. Not again."  
So she ran off again. She knew where she was going: The Old Suicide Tree, which she found out about not too long ago.  
But she never saw a reason to go there...  
Until now, that is.

Soon enough, she found the tree, with Mametchi still hanging from it. She gasped from the sight; her crush hanging from an old noose tied to a lifeless tree. There wasn't even a face on it; it was just a dead tree, as the name implies.  
"That's it. It's over," she said quietly, eyeing an old gun next to the tree.  
Guns were illegal in Dream Town; They made the place less peaceful. She figured that, when the authorities were getting rid of the guns, they missed one; and that's the gun right there.  
"And I don't deserve to be here, either..." she said, with one last sob before pointing the gun to her head.  
She looked over at Mametchi's hanging corpse. "Don't worry, Mametchi...i'm coming with you."

The last thing she heard a 'bang' noise coming from the gun, sending the loaded bullet straight through her brain.  
As she collapsed to the ground, the little light on her head blew out and faded into a black circle over her head.

It was all over.

From that day forward, all the Tamagotchis in Dream School could barely do their work; it would only remind them of how smart Mametchi was.  
Eventually, Dream School had to be closed down for good. Nogotchi would ever get a proper education anymore, and things only got worse from there.

Kiraritchi's little sister, Kiramotchi, was unable to control her drawing outbursts. She could never stop drawing, and she drew all over everything. All that sent her to a Juvenile Detention Center, where she would stay for 4 whole years.

Back in TamaTown, word got around about everything that happened in Dream Town. All the girls couldn't stop crying, and Kuromametchi was trying to fight back tears.

The Spacey Brothers were pretty much done with Tamagotchi Planet. At least, they felt that way.  
With all this happening, what was the point of ruling over the citizens?

So they went into their rocket house, and they left. For real. Gone forever.  
At this point, none of them cared about their father's disappointment in them. They wanted to follow in his father's footsteps as the king of their own planet, and they failed.  
Even though they made that commitment a week after Pipospetchi was born, it just wasn't worth it.

Not anymore.

The end.

-  
This was my first sad story. You may now proceed to cry. 


End file.
